


Your Side of the Bed

by FernwehBookworm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loote, Very minor James, Your Side of the Bed, listen to the song to get the full picture, they only interact to break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernwehBookworm/pseuds/FernwehBookworm
Summary: Lena and Kara broke up after a year of dating when Lena found out that Kara was Supergirl which led to an argument that broke them up. But a year after that Lena is still not over it even with someone else in her life.I know I should be working on my other Fic but this popped into my head while listening to Your Side of the Bed by Loote. I couldn't get it out of my head so this is poorly written and a touch of angst and I couldn't figure out the smut I planned for the end of it, so i just got rid of it. I know its bad but its the only way for me to get back to Woke the F*ck Up.





	Your Side of the Bed

The sun was shining down and the park was perfectly warm, a breeze blowing just right to keep the heat of early summer from settling. Light filtered through the tree their picnic blanket was spread under and Lena looked over from where she was propped against the trunk to see Kara’s beautiful face. Her eyes closed and arms crossed behind her head with a soft smile playing on her lips. It was all picture perfect. Then the ground shook. A red and blue blur lands in front of the couple.

_“It’s time Kara,”_ Supergirl says. Kara shoots to her feet next to Lena and Lena struggles to her own.

_“No! Not yet!’_ Kara cries.

“ _It’s them or her. You can’t have both.”_ Lena looks to where Supergirl pointed and sees National City falling apart. Screams of the dead and dying rise along with the smoke and fire. Kara looks around with conflict on her face, she looks physically pained. Then Kara turns back to Lena, tears in her eyes.

“ _I’m sorry Lee. I thought… I don’t know what I thought. That I could have a normal life. We could have a normal life.”_

Before Lena can even respond, Kara reaches out to Supergirl and Supergirl stretches out her own hand. In a flash of bright light, suddenly only one woman stands before Lena, and she knows, she just knows that Kara is Supergirl. Then the hero takes off to the sky. Lena stands there staring after the hero has disappeared. Suddenly the ground rumbles a crevice opens swallowing Lena into darkness.

* * *

 

Lena sits up in a cold sweat. She almost reaches out to the warm body next to her to seek the familiar comfort of Kara’s arms. Then she catches the silhouette of James in the moonlight and stops her hand. Instead, Lena stands, puts on her slippers and robe and grabs her phone. She goes to the kitchen to perch on a stool and pour scotch to sooth her shaking hands. She picks up her phone and her thumb hovers over Kara’s contact before she shakes her head and scrolls down to Sam. A quick calculation and Lena is sure Sam would be up by now from visiting the London office.

_“Lena? What’s wrong? Is it the dream again?”_ Lena chuckles at how knowing her friend is.

“Yeah. I just can’t get her out of my head. I thought… I thought we could move past this. Be friends again. But everything is still hers. His clothes are on her side of the closet, he sits in her chair. He sleeps on her side of the bed. I tried getting all new furniture but it didn’t work.”

_“Maybe because it's not supposed to. Maybe because it still should be hers.”_ That hurts Lena right where it would do the most damage.

“We’ve been over this. We both said things that we shouldn’t have. And being together is dangerous for both of us. Because of my family, and her secret identity.”

_“Then why the hell did you start dating James?”_

“Because I couldn’t stay away from her. And I was seeing her less and less. And James was there and one drunken night turned to two and then I was being invited to game nights again and how could I give that up?”

_“Lena, do I have to point out how wrong that is?”_

“No. I just… I’m so tired. Every time I close my eyes I see her. And I wake up and he’s there but he is my only connection to her.”

_“Lena, this is the only time I am going to say this. And it’s the last time I will listen to you talk about James like this. He is not my favorite person but he is still a human being. Go to Kara. Fuck your family, forget her secret, if anyone can keep it a secret it is you. You two were meant to be together. Everything between her cousin and your brother was just the universe's way of making you two meet. Now hang up and go over there.”_ Sam says with a tone that would rival Lena’s own mother before hanging up. Lena sits there and stares at her phone until the screen goes black.

Her kitchen clock ticks away in the background as the night grows longer. Lena is finally stirred from her stupor when the clock chimes softly, indicating three o’clock. With a start, Lena stands and follows her best friends instructions. She grabs her keys from the hook beside the door and practically runs to her car. Everything felt like it was pressing down, crushing her at the same time pushing her forward. It feels like the world is standing still and she can’t get there fast enough. But suddenly, Lena is standing outside of Kara’s door, hand poised to knock, but then the door is ripped open and a red-eyed Kara is standing in front of her. Her cheeks are red and face a little swollen. She has definitely been crying, or not sleeping, or both like Lena.

“Lena,” She says almost too softly to hear. Lena decides to just go for it and say everything.

“I can’t do it anymore. I can’t pretend that I don’t need you. I know we both said things that we can’t take back, and honestly, I am still so hurt that you lied to me for the entire year we were together, but I can move past that. I _will_ move past that If you just tell me you still love me and we can do this again.”

“Lena...I... What? What are you saying? What about James?”

Lena laughs through the tears she doesn't remember shedding.

“James? He isn’t you. I tried so hard to move on. To just be friends with you but then we weren’t friends. The only time I saw you was when Snapper would send you for interviews and even then you would barely ask twenty questions before leaving. And then James was there one night at the bar. And then again another night, and before I knew it I was being invited to game night again and you were there, you were smiling. God, I would sell everything just to see that smile. So I stayed with James because I am an idiot who's only excuse for not being with you was trying to protect the ‘Girl of Steel’ from my family. The same family who already knows who you are and has also tried to kill me multiple times. Kara, I can’t sleep. I haven't slept in months because he’s on your side of the bed. He is getting dinner dates and the presents that I want to be giving you. No matter what I do, it’s all still yours; the sectional of the couch where we would watch movies, the closet space, my fucking heart. It’s all yours. I know your sister probably hates me but…”

Lena’s thought is cut off as Kara yanks her forward by her robe. Kara’s lips are rough and chapped but just as sweet as Lena remembers. She’s in the apartment that had started to feel like home two years ago. Hands are wandering over clothes and layers are being shed. Kara’s lips are on Lena’s throat and it all feels like a dream.

“I am so sorry I pushed you away. I used your brother against you, I used your name against you and it is the one thing I said I would never do. I just thought it would be better to be alone because I’ve seen the heartache Kal has gone through with Louis and I didn’t want that to be you.” Kara says as she picks Lena up and carries her to the bed.

“All I ever do is think of you though. I had to leave those interviews or else I would have just taken you on that desk.” The mental image of that causes Lena to gasp.

“At least at game nights you were with James so I couldn’t do anything rash.”

_James? Fuck...James._ Lena thinks. Kara drops her on the bed

“Kara wait.” And bless Kara's Kryptonian reflexes because she immediately pulls away, giving Lena the room she needs to think clearly.

“Kara I'm still with James. He's at my apartment in my bed, God, I can't do this to him. He doesn't deserve it.”

“He's… in your bed?” Kara takes another step back.

“We haven't had sex in weeks, Kara. I just can't sleep alone, the nightmares are worse then.”

Kara sits down next to Lena and laces their fingers together.

“Your still having nightmares? Same ones?”

“Yes. And a new one featuring you. It's like the day I found out about you. I mean a little distorted because it's a dream. But when you had to go save those people and didn't have time to lie to me. And then my brother's men kidnapped me while you were gone. It ends after you fly off but I always wake up.” Kara squeezes Lena's hand.

“Lena? Will you stay here tonight? Just to sleep. It's late and I don't like the idea of you leaving right now. Then we can talk more in the morning.”

“I would like that.”

They lay down in a position that is all too familiar but also all too foreign. Kara wraps her arms securely around Lena and places a soft kiss on them. Back of her head. Lena sinks into the warm embrace and lets' sleep find her more quickly than it has in over a year.

* * *

 

Lena wakes to sunshine streaming in and warmth wrapped around her. Kara's perfume faintly filling her nostrils. It feels so safe and Lena has woken up actually refreshed. Lena is relaxing back into the bed when her phone rings in the robe she discarded on the floor. She disentangles herself from Kara who stirs and blinks sleepily at her. Lena fumbles with the cloth until she frees the phone and sees James’ contact photo. With a sigh, she plasters on a fake smile in hopes of having her voice sound cheerier.

“James! Hi.”

_“Lena? Is everything okay? You were gone when I woke up.”_ Kara hears James’ voice and scowls.

“I just had an emergency to deal with. I'm fine. Listen, can I meet you for lunch? I need to talk to you about something.”

_“Yeah sure, there was something I needed to talk to you about too. The usual place?”_

“Yes. One o'clock.”

_“I'll see you then, Lena.”_

“Bye, James.”

Lena sighs and hangs up. She crawls back into bed and into Kara's waiting arms.

“Does this mean…”

“Yes, I'm going to break up with him. I was stupid to even date him in the first place. It was only so I could be near you and I realize how cruel that was and how selfish it was.”

“Is it selfish that I'm kind of glad you did? I got to see you  more because I didn't know how to invite you as a friend anymore.”

“We are a mess aren't we?” Lena buries her nose into Kara's neck.

“Yeah, but we can clean this mess up, together.”

“Together.”

“El Mayarah. It's my family's motto. It means stronger together.”

“Really? I didn't know. I guess I didn't stick around long enough to learn about Krypton.”

“Would you want to.”.

Lena's eyes light up at the prospect of learning something new.

“More than anything.”

* * *

 

Lena spent another hour listening to Kara talk about her home before returning to her apartment to change for her lunch with James. She was nervous for sure. She didn't even like this man as more than a friend’s friend but breaking up with someone was not something she did. She usually disappeared to a new city or into work until they gave up. She sat at the outside cafe table of the sub-par bistro she convened James she loved so they wouldn't go anywhere that held memories of Kara.

“Hey,” James says. Ducking down to kiss her cheek. Lena struggles not to cringe away. He sits across from he and takes a drink of the water Lena had already order for him.

“Hey, James. Thanks for meeting me.”

“Of course Lena.”

“Look I'm just going to come right out and say this because I'm not good at this. I don't think we should see each other anymore. I know we shouldn't see each other anymore.”

James sits there, mouth slightly open, shock clear on his face. Then he laughs. It's just as shocking for Lena.

“I'm sorry.” He manages as he catches his breath.

“I’m sorry. I came here to tell you I'm moving back to Metropolis. I was going to break up with you too. Lucy wants to try again and this time the other woman I'm interested in clearly is in love with someone else.” Now it's Lena's turn to be shocked.

“How long have you known.”

“Since the first night. You told me but I kept thinking that maybe since you kept coming around you would learn to love me. But every time I saw you with Kara I knew you would never love anyone else.”

“I'm sorry James. I used you and you didn't deserve it.”

“And I knew I was being used but I went with it. You have nothing to apologise for. I hope that you and Kara can work this out between you two. Goodbye Lena.”

Lena watches as he stands and walks away, hailing a taxi halfway down the block. _That went better than I could ever imagine._ Lena is interrupted by the waiter coming back for her order. She throws a twenty on the table for the man's troubles and leaves, heading straight back to Kara's apartment. She knocks and is pulled in almost immediately. A blonde mass is all she sees before lips are on hers and Kara is tugging off her jacket. She feels Kara everywhere and she’s desperate for it.

“Over?” Kara manages.

“Over,” Lena confirms. Kara easily picks Lena up and Lena wraps her arms and legs around her. Lena feels a rush of wind and then she is flat on her back on Kara’s bed. _Superspeed,_ Lena thinks. Kara is kissing down her throat and Lena tangles her fingers in Kara’s hair.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Lena asks breathlessly.

“Do you want to be with me?”

“Yes.”

“Then we can work out the details later.”

A sharp chirp comes from Kara’s phone, she groans and drops her head onto Lena’s chest.

“Supergirl emergency?”

“Yes,” Kara mumbles into Lena’s breasts. Lena laughs.

“Well go on then.”

With much grumbling, Kara climbs off Lena and super speeds into her suit. She pauses back at the foot of the bed, looking at Lena with apprehension.

“You will still be here when I get back?”

“I am not going anywhere, Kara Zor-El. Just come back to me.”

Kara smiles and is gone in a blink of an eye. Lena settles back onto Kara’s side of the bed and everything is starting to feel right again.

 


End file.
